


sweet lies

by lilflowerbud



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 21:52:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16416653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilflowerbud/pseuds/lilflowerbud
Summary: baekhyun is exhausted, and frustrated, because of a choreographykai helps him outnasty stuff insues





	sweet lies

**Author's Note:**

> i'm a strong chanbaek supporter with a weak heart for kai (or sometimes sehun) thrown in so you're welcome

Baekhyun officially disliked this comeback more than any other. Even the whole History bullshit with the ridiculous pants couldn't compare to this struggle. For almost two hours he had been practicing the choreography for a song from their repackage album, and he was exhausted, and hungry, but he didn't give up and go back to the dorm because however many times he went over the whole dance he just couldn't seem to get it right. The sharp and fast moves on the slow beat, on top of the fact he always forgot something new each time... It frustrated him to an end.

He kicked his water bottle to a corner after gulping the content in one gulp and marched to the stereo to turn it on.

The entrancing familiar sound of Sweet lies took over the smaller practice room, and Baekhyun was annoyed when he went to start the dance, the music getting on his nerves after having listened to it for hours on end.

One minute into the song, he missed a beat and almost broke down crying when he fell to his knees, frustration taking over his whole being. The music cut off, and Baekhyun looked up, staring at a smiley Jongin.

"Kai, hey, you're finished in the studio?"

He stood up, feeling uncomfortable with his neck pushed back so he could see the younger one, who was still towering over him. He took the towel he was handed with a whispered thank you.

"Yep. It's Jongdae time now, and they said you should go home." Jongin's eyes crinkled close. "You know how much time that diva needs when he starts. Constantly criticizing his vocals and changing stuff."

Baekhyun couldn't bring himself to laugh with the dark haired boy. If only he could go home, but the next evaluation by their choreographer was in two days, and he'd never get it right in that time. It truly made him want to cry. He just wanted the performance to be perfect; and he'd always been told that he was pretty good at dancing. That all seemed like jokes now when he was struggling from a simple dance like that.

"What is it?" He heard, popping out of his reverie. Jongin had noticed something was wrong. Of course he had. He always did. Quiet as he was, he was necessarily the observer in the group, despite him seeming dense most times. If Kyungsoo or Sehun were there, they probably would've remarked it too.

"Nothing I..." He shook his head, looking for an answer that wouldn't betray his 'Baekhyun-slays-everything' character. "I'm just tired. Should probably wash up and go to sleep."

Jongin saw right through it. "It would be ideal, yes, but you won't do it. The second I leave you're going to go back and struggle with this choreography alone, we both know that."

He wanted to snap at the younger member. Say something. But he couldn't come up with any sassy replies, and the other took it as a sign to pursue.

"I can help you, if you'd like."

That's the moment Baekhyun had wanted to avoid the most. He wasn't stupid. Having amazing dancers in his group, he could've just asked for either one to help him. But his ego wouldn't be able to take it. These days, the EXO members were all very independent; even Chanyeol practiced on his own instead of getting his best friend to supervise him. Baekhyun didn't want to be the only one to reach for help, even as he knew that he wouldn't be judged and they'd be there for him without batting a lash. Besides he had a reputation to uphold. Which Kai, once again, probably read through his mind to get, because he smiled softly at the smaller.

"You don't have to hold back or pretend around me, Baek, we're past that and there's nobody around. I'll just show through a few moves, and you'll shine on your own."

Sighing, Baekhyun went to place the towel down on his duffel bag, then turned to Kai with a lightly tired but full grin. "Alright bring it on, dance machine."

The other simply laughed, tugging at his sweatshirt to leave him standing, a whole six feet something in grey sweatpants and a tank top. Baekhyun recognized the bottom immediately.

"Aren't those Chan's?" To which Kai winked with a small chuckle. "Huh huh. He stole a shirt so I figured I could take the pants. Now come here. We're taking it from the top. Show me what you've worked on until now."

Baekhyun wanted to roll his eyes, but he refrained from doing and glared at his friend's back instead. The music started again, and he went through it, making mistakes here and there but never stopping as he watched Kai mimick the whole dance in light movements in the mirror. He was very distracting, especially when he was all buff.

"Have you been hitting the gym again?" Baekhyun asked, short of breath, when the music stopped. The dancer only nodded and marched over to him as the sound of the song faded in again.

"I put it on repeat." He explained as he watched the sour expression on the shorter male. "Do your moves, I'll correct your stance."

It proved to be a lot easier to get over mistakes when he had guidance, Baekhyun realized, finishing the song for the second time, with no other improvement than the fact that he got back on track faster after messing up.

Jongin looked at him pointedly as the music re-started, but made no comments. He simply went back to the stereo and turned down the volume, and Baekhyun figured he wanted to talk to him while dancing.

"Let's go through it step by step now, it'll help more than just repeating it."

"But it's not going to be on track. Why did you leave the music on, we won't be-"

"It's to give a vibe. Look." Kai bend down slightly, staring straight into the smaller's eyes. "Think of the vibe the song give you. It's about lying, and wanting this person, to understand why you are how you are, and you're trying to distract them from wanting to leave you. Therefore there's this mix of sensuality and sharpness to the dance. You have to understand your music first, before you can let it take over you."

Then he stood straight and took Baekhyun's hand to turn him to face the mirror again. The latter stood dumbfounded for a moment, but was interrupted before he could ask. "You have to see precisely what you do, and what I do, so your eyes can't ever leave the mirror. Okay?"

"Alright."

When they started, Baekhyun didn't care much about anything else, his desire to lay down the moves perfectly and finish the rehearsal bigger than everything. But then it occurred to him that he hadn't really watched the younger dance since earlier, constantly making sure the moves were right and using only Kai's deep voice as his guide.

So naturally, he couldn't keep his eyes from darting to the left for a little every once in a while, before turned his attention fully on the dark haired dancer. Kai looked good with his hair pushed back, but Baekhyun had to admit he preferred the fringe, especially when it was half sticking to his forehead because of the sweat, that also made his face glow and skin glisten under the dim light of the old practice room.

Am I crushing on him? He asked himself, but then dark irises met his, and Kai stilled.

"What's wrong? Is this part hard for you?" Baekhyun hadn't even realized he had stopped dancing . Before he could reply, the taller was at his side, one hand on Baekhyun's hip, the other at the crook of his neck. He held his breath, praying Jongin didn't catch on to how aggressively fast his heart his beating.

"Give a slight tilt here," he detailed, pulling Baekhyun's head down a little to the left, "while at the same time you do the hip and hand thing we learned yesterday. It makes it look smoother and it's also a good distraction if you mess up."

It had never occurred to him that maybe he might be attracted to one of his members. Alright maybe yes, but what he had with Chanyeol was different, they were soulmates and he was deep in love, for lack of worse and more realistic statements. He didn't think that anyone could create such unnerving sexual tension and being completely unaware of it, while he suffered from it.

Kai caught his eyes in the mirror again. He groaned. "I'm sorry, I'm trying..." The taller turned him swiftly, and he damned him in his mind for making his head bend back a little again.

"Don't apologize. It's not your day, it's all." Baekhyun snorted. "It's not my year, more like. And the Elyxion starts soon too. And-"

Baekhyun stumbled on his own feet, but it wasn't his fault, why did Jongin think it was a good idea to tug him in a bone-crushing hug with no warning was the question. Honest to himself, he wanted to cry, curl up into a little ball and disappear, but getting rocked gently by a tall muscular and good looking guy was an option he approved of. Jongin smelled nice, warm comforting manly musky scent with obvious hints of sweat mixed with subtle cologne and vanilla shampoo, and Baekhyun was in heaven; Kai had always been, after Chanyeol of course, his favorite to hug (or his second favorite in general, actually.)

Jongin ran a soothing hand in the arched back his little friend had been blessed with, pressing his lips on his temple as he stilled. "You're too stressed, can't work like this. I'll call Chan." Baekhyun grabbed his hand and brought it back against his nape quick, looking something between anxious and terrified, eyes wide. "No, don't." Then, quieter. "Just let me blow some frustration off." He detached himself from the taller and wondered in his mind if he had his wallet, before his eyes fell on Kai's slightly lighter ones.

Baekhyun didn't have to explain further, because he knew that Jongin knew. Again, the twenty-four year old had always been quite observant. And back in the days he had never made a comment about the smell of smoke lingering in his hair before shows or right after they arrived at the dorm, neither had he tried to get him to stop with the nasty habit, thrusting the older to deal with it on his own. And he had. He had steered clear from cigarettes for five years now, because nothing can come between him and his job and if one thing matters to him most than anything, it's conserving his blessed vocals. And now he was going to fuck it all up because he didn't want to let one of his closest friends see him cry.

The industry was harsh. And if at first it had been all games and playful banter which had helped form EXO's unbreakable bond, nowadays they were relying on each other mentally, through a fight to see who was strongest, though it was all a bullshit mask that each of them put on, all members knowing exactly how tough it could be from time to time.

"How about I blow some frustration off you?" Jongin offered. At first, Baekhyun hadn't heard him properly, or something like that. Then his brain caught on, and he managed to convince himself it had been a part of his imagination for a solid four minutes, until he saw the look in Kai's face. It was the look of someone awaiting an answer.

Baekhyun blinked.

"What did you say?"

"I said," Kai said, voice dropping both in octave and his volume as he came closer, and Baekhyun felt his pulse quicken again. "Maybe I could help you lay off some of the tension. By sucking you off or something."

Baekhyun knew that Jongin was very aware of his complicated mess of a relationship with Chanyeol. He'd heard them plenty before, on nights where Baekhyun just really needed Chan and sneaked him to climb into the taller's bed, and they got down and dirty while Jongin had to pretend to be asleep to not interrupt his older friends. He'd also seen them at the act a couple of times, still in their shared bedroom, because for some reason they never did anything in Baekhyun and Lay's room, although it was only the former's most of times.

He also knew that technically, it would be okay to have Kai suck him off, because back when he was in a relationship with Taeyeon the two tall idiots had fooled around plenty. In fact, Kai had lost his virginity to Chanyeol a few years back. So playing with him wasn't really forbidden. But was he sure he wanted this?

His insecurities faded as soon as a hand brought up his chin and he was met with those pretty eyes again, and he had a final thought as he let Kai kiss him; their little duo would be a trio now, with Jongin caught up between them and acting as a perfect balance as he held an unmatched control over Baekhyun (although honestly, sometimes Chan coul get pretty commanding), while at the same time he followed to Chan's every wish.

Baekhyun gasped and fisted at Kai's hair when the latter bit down on his lip, grunting in the kiss as the younger pushed him up against a wall. His lips continued south, creating a path and leaving a trail of saliva down Baekhyun's neck. He thought briefly about wanting more than just Jongin's lips on him, but he pushed it away just as fast a it had popped up. Getting touched by another, that was a limit, he knew that in that case, Chanyeol wouldn't mind that much and if he did, he would just remind him of the time he had been fooling around with the tanned dancer. But getting claimed by another, whether it was Kai or not, that was a line he didn't want to cross without Chanyeol's consent. Plus, Jongin had surely shared the same thought, because his fingers moved expertly at tugging Baekhyun's jogging pants of him, while his mouth was still occupied at making the latter skirm and whimper and shake and moan under the kisses and bites and licks, all that while he remained completely dressed.

Baekhyun wanted to feel him though, and didn't think twice before his fingertips started tracing intricate irregular patters up the taller's arms, then down and up again, this time slipping under his dark shirt. Jongin was quick to react, letting Baekhyun's pants slide down his legs fast and tugging his hands away from his body. He held Baekhyun's wrist tightly, removing his lips from his neck with a pop when he let go of the bruising skin to look at him in the eyes.

"Stay still."

A simple order, and Baekhyun felt a chill down his spine, intent of following his junior's words. There was no way Kai wasn't aware of how he made the smaller feel. He was surely very conscious of how lethal he always looked; when he danced for example, it was most obvious then, that little glint in his eyes, that charisma, that presence, like the devil when he finds a new prey and knows, gosh he just knows that he has whoever and whatever he wants in the palm of his hand. And never Baekhyun had wanted to be taken by a predator more.

"Jongin, ah, can I tell you something?"

He thought he hadn't said it loud enough, as the younger made no noise, resuming his relentless attack on the older's neck while his hands worked at stripping Baekhyun out of his shirt. When it was off, he stood back, drinking in the sight of his band mate and bit his lip.

"You look so goddamn sinful, Baek. Come here."

The smaller quickly obliged, leaving the cold support of the wall to stand on wobbly knees and follow after Kai. The latter took his hand, kissing it before his mouth went back on Baekhyun, distracting him long enough to tug his underwear down, and the long haired singer shivered, letting out a hiss when a hand closed around his hard penis.

If he was honest to himself, he felt it unfair to be completely naked while Kai still bore all of his clothes, and so he pouted, trying to reach for the younger's shirt again, but he was even faster this time, closing both of his wrists in a single hand, pushing him with the other so he would sit on the bench provided in the practice room.

"If you try that again," Jongin whispered in his neck, and it was a low and dark and sexy threatening tone of voice, and Baekhyun was thrilled, "I'm going to fuck you so hard on this floor that you won't be able to dance for the next two days. And we wouldn't want that now, right?"

Actually, I would, Baekhyun thought, too far gone for his own good.

"Maybe now you do, but you won't be able to practice again, nor present yourself at the evaluation." Baekhyun hadn't realized he'd spoken aloud, but Kai was quick to answer anyway, talking between kisses on his chest and going down, following his hands who were caressing him everywhere. "And that I'm sure, you really don't want. Especially after all your hard work."

After that, he didn't really give a warning, or anything of the sort before he took Baekhyun in his mouth, and the latter gasped loud, hips wanting to buck up but a strong grip kept them pushed down on the seat.

He fisted again at Kai's hair while the dancer swallowed his dick down, coming back up slowly just to suckle at the tip before restarting the motion. Baekhyun felt moisture at the brim of his eyes, and he knew that he was definitely not going to last long.

Jongin kissed down the length when he came back up, trailing down to swirl his tongue around the tightness of Baekhyun's balls. It occurred to the smaller that Kai was really good at this when the other continued his attention giving to the hard prick that was leaking so much already, keeping at it for a good amount of time, licking and nipping and sucking -oh goodness gracious he was made to suck like a pornstar- and when he took it down entirely, no constriction felt at the back of his throat, Baekhyun lost it.

The sudden image of Jongin on his knees for Chanyeol made its way in his mind and his orgasm intensified, and he couldn't think properly as Kai swallowed down, keeping his surroundings clean as the singer came down from his high.

After which, Baekhyun, breathing deeply and struggling to keep his eyes open, flushed red from embarrassment. First because he came so quick, though one shouldn't judge him, he was stressed and Jongin was a fucking beast alright; and second because he knew Chanyeol was going to learn about this some way or other and surely he was never going to live this down.

"Gosh, that was hot," Jongin muttered, standing up to go fetch a towel for his exhausted friend. When he turned back to him, Baekhyun had his eyes closed, head resting on the wall behind him. He started wiping him clean, tugging his clothes back on with the other hand, and when Baekhyun looked down at him he was finished. He gave him a quick kiss before going to get their stuff, motioning for the singer to follow him.

"By the way, what did you want to tell me?"

Baekhyun looked taken aback for a moment, surely having had forgotten about it, before he shook his head with a smile.

"Just, you should join us some day."


End file.
